Dripping Wet
by chibijem
Summary: Tomomasa is bothered by evidence he is getting older...


Dripping Wet

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

Fujiwara no Takamichi was making his way toward the large clearing where the army was holding training exercises. He gazed up at the sun high in the sky; it was unseasonably warm for autumn. He greeted several of the new recruits as they passed each other. As he drew closer, he saw groups of women gathered here and there watching something he, as yet, could not see. As he moved through the crowd of females, he saw what had their attention: on the top of the small hill in the middle of the meadow stood Tachibana no Tomomasa moving through a kata, stripped down to his hakama. His breath caught as he watched his friend's graceful practice as the sun glinted off the general's skin and tied back hair. He could hear the comments being made about how handsome and strong Tomomasa was; he blushed slightly at some of the more colorful remarks and suggestions being made about the eldest Hachiyo.

Twenty minutes later the gathering of females let out a sigh as Tomomasa completed his practice. The vice minister laughed softly to himself as the women began leaving for their various duties and obligations. He trekked up the hill to where his older companion was sheathing his sword. "You are in fine form, Tomomasa-dono." Takamichi said in way of a greeting.

"Ah, Takamichi." Tomomasa's jeweled eyes smiled over the towel the tall man was using to wipe away the perspiration on his striking face. "How are you this fine day?" He asked, leaning down for his discarded clothing.

"I am doing well," he replied, taking the first layer of Tomomasa's kimono from his friend and holding it open for the general to slip into.

Tomomasa folded the other layers of his kimono over his muscular arm and began walking from the field. "What brings you here?" He queried as the two men entered the main part of Kyou. "Is there something amiss?"

"Not at all. I thought I would fetch you for the evening meal. Fuji-hime sent an invitation for us to join her and the others for dinner."

"I will have to go home to bathe and change. I have been out here all day with the new soldiers."

Takamichi looked at his companion out of the corner of his eye, "How are they faring?"

"Not too badly; some are better than others, but that is normal." Tomomasa smiled. "Then there are those who were not meant for soldiering and will be assigned to other army duties. Everyone has their place."

As soon as the duo entered Tomomasa's home, he gratefully accepted a cup of sake from one of his servants and handed over his sodden clothing. "I should not be long." He told the vice minister.

"I can manage on my own. You can find me in your…"

"Library." Both men said at the same time and shared smiles. Tomomasa shook his head, a gentle smile curving his lips and left the green haired Hachiyo to his own devices.

Takamichi entered the general's office and then into the adjoining library; he loved this room and could be often found in it whenever visiting his friend. He was skimming a new addition to Tomomasa's collection when he heard a splash. He moved to the open entry to the gardens and turning his head caught sight of the general pouring water over himself from a bucket, wearing nothing but a small towel wrapped around his trim waist. He was rooted to the spot as he watched his partner pour bucket after bucket over his strong body. He set aside the book and ambled closer. "Daijoubu desu ka?" He asked softly, not wanting to startle the army officer.

Tomomasa, not turning to look at Takamichi, lifted another bucket over his head and drenched himself yet again. "Hai, just hot. I hate being hot." The aggravation in his voice plain. "It has been unusually warm this season, especially the past few days." The general mused.

"It has," Takamichi agreed as he stepped down, moving to Tomomasa's side. "Why don't you sit," he indicated a stool. "You cannot cool down if you keep exerting yourself." He took the pail from the general and placed a cloth to soak in it. As it was soaking, he took the thick length of his companion's teal hair and using the clip from his own hair, put up Tomomasa's. He wrung out the cloth and set it along the back of the general's neck, hoping that the chill would sink into his friend. He smiled when the elder Byakko holder sighed in pleasure. "Better?"

"Definitely," Tomomasa looked over his wet shoulder with a grin. "You are getting wet." He tilted his head to indicate the now soaked outer kimono Takamichi was wearing. "You should take that off and put on a yukata if you plan on helping me bathe." Teal eyes watched as Takamichi slipped into Tomomasa's private rooms and came back out wearing the suggested garment.

Takamichi stepped to his friend and pulling on one of the general's muscular arms, led him to the bathhouse. Once he had Tomomasa seated, the young court official began washing the day's grime away, smiling softly when the teal haired army officer sighed in pleasure. "You had quite a few admirers watching you," he commented, running his slim fingers through the thick mass of wet, teal hair.

"Mmmm," Tomomasa agreed.

Takamichi kept up with his ministrations and thought for a bit, "You stripped down to your hakama on purpose, didn't you?" He asked when the idea popped into his head.

Tomomasa let out a soft laugh, "I did," he admitted.

"Tomomasa-dono! Do you know you may have caused a riot?!"

The well shaped head turned so the elder man could look over his shoulder at his companion, "Do you honestly think so?"

Takamichi rolled his eyes and sighed. "I cannot believe you," he replied dumping a bucket of water over his partner. He picked up a towel and began vigorously rubbing it over Tomomasa's long hair. "Are you really that unaware of yourself?" He asked absently. "You must know how attractive you are."

"Oi!" The general exclaimed when the vice minister's rubbing became a little enthusiastic. "Maybe I was just testing them," the words so softly spoken Takamichi almost didn't hear them.

"Testing?" He dropped the towel over Tomomasa's broad shoulders and moved to kneel before his friend; he could see anxiety in his friend's jeweled eyes. "Tomomasa?"

"It is nothing," the elder Byakko possessor made a move to stand.

"It is not nothing," Takamichi laid his hands on his companion's knees. "I can see it in your eyes. Tell me." He said, wanting to alleviate whatever was troubling the general.

"I am just being foolish." Tomomasa let out a breath. When he raised his head he saw genuine concern in the golden eyes studying him. "Or I was testing myself." He confessed.

The admission made Takamichi straighten his back. "You are still the handsomest man at court," he reassured.

"I am getting older…." Tomomasa could not finish the thought as Takamichi laid a finger against his lips.

"We are all getting older. Time is relentless in pursuit of all of us." He fingered a wet lock of teal hair. "Now what brought this on?"

"I found a gray hair this morning." The general said with a sour note in his smooth voice.

"All this for a gray hair?!" Takamichi softly rapped Tomomasa on the head. "Baka." He lifted a bucket filled with cold water and upended it over his friend, smiling as he left the room with Tomomasa's exclamations following him out. "Now you are a dripping wet baka." He added when the general caught up with him.

As they were dressing for the evening meal at Fuji-hime's, teal eyes met gold in the mirror as the younger put the elder's hair up in a clip. "Do you honestly think I am still…?"

Takamichi laid his hands on the chukoshi's shoulders and leaned over to whisper in an earring clad ear, "You will always be handsome to me."

"Even…?"

"Even when we are old and gray." Takamichi confirmed, pressing a kiss to Tomomasa's temple.

FIN

* * *

A/N: sigh Another story that took on a mind of it's own. I had planned for this to be a lighter story but it seems our Byakko duo had other ideas…..I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
